Aladdin
NOTE'': 'This article is created by CureKurogane for the Overwatch Fanon Wiki. Please do not edit this page without permission unless you are the admins of this wiki. Thank you kindly. "The true meaning of happiness is freedom." '''Aladdin is an upcoming Support hero of the Overwatch series. He is the older brother of Symmetra and was a member of Vishkar Corporation before leaving the corporation after seeing the true nature thus becoming a vigilante, being wanted by Vishkar for 'breach of trust' after hearing that he discovered their true intentions. He is a determined fighter and will do what it takes to bring freedom for everyone and bring justice to the ones who wrong them. Appearance 'Physical Appearance' Aladdin is of Indian descent, standing at 6'5" height average and has a mesomorph build. He has an olive skin tone and his hair is jet black which is swooped backwards. His eyes are brown and he has a full beard. 'Attire' Aladdin's attire strongly resembles Soldier: 76's default attire, except that his jacket is colored dark blue, white and gold which has an eagle print on the back and bold letters spelling 'Freedom.' He is equipped with his Biotic Bombs on both sides of his belt and wears blue-tinted futuristic shades. Personality Aladdin is a determined and confident man who believes in freedom and unity. He's always helping the people who are in the brink of losing hope, giving them moral support as much as he tries to give them. Coming from a childhood of poverty, Aladdin believes in giving back to people rather than taking, and would often steal food from shops to give to Symmetra when his family has little to no money or to the people around him who are starving. Aladdin has been against Vishkar since his rebellion against them and is determined to rescue Symmetra from their manipulative nature. He has been taking care of her since her birth and has been very protective of her, always having hope for a good future for both of them. He is determined to get Symmetra out of Vishkar and have her see the light of their true nature. Aside from his motives, Aladdin is shown to have an outgoing side. He enjoys socializing with the other Overwatch agents and has a great sense of humor and finding Soldier: 76's jokes rather amusing much to the younger agents' chagrin. Backstory Coming soon... Abilities 'Biotic Pulse Rifle' The Biotic Pulse Rifle is the primary fire of Aladdin. Like Soldier 76's Heavy Pulse Rifle, this assault rifle allows him to shoot a stream of hitscan bullets, delivering a maximum of 25% in damage. The Biotic Pulse Rifle also serves as a secondary fire for Aladdin. He can fire small rockets that produce biotic energy, healing his allies by 20%. He cannot use the secondary fire on himself. Main default key: Left-click 'key on mouse / '''Right-click '''on keyboard. 'Biotic Bombs Biotic Bombs is the second ability of Aladdin. He uses these healing explosives to restore 50% of their health if reaches low or critical condition and also inflict damage to upcoming enemies, similar to Ana's Biotic Grenade. He can use this ability on himself to his advantage, restoring the same percentage of his health. Main default key: E''' on keyboard. '''Shield Barrier The Shield Barrier is a defensive ability that Aladdin uses when in battle. He has a special gauntlet on his left arm that projects a large and rectangular hard-light force field that protects his allies from upcoming enemy fire, absorbing damage while his allies can shoot right through the barrier. Main default key: Left-shift on keyboard. 'Charge Amplifier' Aladdin's ultimate ability. He deploys a small circular device onto the ground which transforms into a large drum-like device which functions like Orisa's Supercharger, but not just to give his allies a 50% damage boost, but also restore their health in the same percentage. It will remain in place until it disappears or an enemy destroys it and can be affected by Sombra's Hack. When a player Aladdin activates his ultimate, he shouts out "Let's show them our strength!" while an allied Aladdin shouts out, "Charge Amplifier activated!". When an enemy Aladdin uses this ultimate, he shouts out "अपनी ताकत दिखाओ!, Apanee taakat dikhao!" which means "Show your strength!" in Hindi. Main default key: Q on keyboard Relationships Coming soon... Voice Lines Coming soon... Trivia Coming soon... Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Male Characters Category:Indian characters Category:Overwatch Agents